


all an act

by baeksthighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, failed attempt at mutually crushing rivals to lovers, sarcastic assholes sekai, that turn into sappy sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksthighs/pseuds/baeksthighs
Summary: For a number of weeks, it has been speculated that long-standing rivals Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun will be appearing in a movie set to release early 2018, taking on the lead roles as a young homosexual couple in what is expected to be the best coming of age romance of the year. Neither Kim nor Oh has released an official statement regarding the rumor so do take this with a grain of salt.What do you think, though? Rivals filming together; hit or miss?





	all an act

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'd like to thank the mods for being so patient with me while trying to get this fic finished. 
> 
> Secondly, I hope no one came here expecting quality content bc this will surely disappoint. I wish I could've made this better but life got in the way and lack of motivation struck so prepare for a sloppily put together plot and poor relationship development, but I do hope that you find something enjoyable in this mess ;; <3 
> 
> side note: I also apologize for any errors that you may stumble upon as this is unbeta'd

**[Breaking News]**

 

_ For a number of weeks, it has been speculated that long-standing rivals Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun will be appearing in a movie set to release early 2018, taking on the lead roles as a young homosexual couple in what is expected to be the best coming of age romance of the year. Neither Kim nor Oh has released an official statement regarding the rumor so do take this with a grain of salt.  _

 

_ What do you think, though? Rivals filming together; hit or miss? _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ (63 comments) _  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin needs to talk to Chanyeol. He’s stressed and sleep deprived and unsure if his eyes are seeing correctly, and he _needs_  to talk to his idiot manager Park goddamn Chanyeol.

 

Except Park goddamn Chanyeol is probably curled around his Rilakkuma plushie and not giving an utter shit about Jongin’s current crisis. His current crisis being the article staring him in the face, using his and Oh Sehun’s names in the same sentence separated by one measly word. And. That’s it, that’s the only separation between their names and Jongin is displeased. 

 

“Chanyeol you piece of shit,” he mutters, punching Chanyeol’s name in his contacts with extra force because, yeah, he’s pissed off. “You better pick up so help me God.” 

 

_So help_ him _God_ , he will maim the absolute shit out of Park Unprofessional Chanyeol. 

 

He lets the phone ring until he gets Chanyeol’s voicemail and then he repeats the process. Voicemail, repeat, voicemail, repeat. This continues on for a good 20 minutes and, by the time Jongin has scarfed down 4 pieces of tragically burnt toast and 3 eggs, he's fuming and can't unfurrow his brows even if he wanted to. 

 

“What kind of a manager…” Jongin mutters to himself, angrily rinsing his bread crumb and egg yolk covered plate. He continues mumbling to himself, bitching about his mindless manager and he's seriously starting to contemplate getting a new one; one that will remember to fill him on important information such as who his possible future co-stars might be. Jongin thinks he’s just a little bit entitled to know these kinds of things. 

 

_**To: Worst Manager Ever™** _

_ hey twiddle dee were you ever planning on telling me that oh sehun was possibly going to be my co-star? _

 

Knowing Chanyeol, he’ll reply back with _oh shit, sorry man I totally forgot about that_ , and Jongin would not be surprised in the slightest. See, the thing about Chanyeol is, he’s good at _looking_  like he knows what he’s doing but he never actually knows what he’s doing. He can’t even reply to a text within a reasonable time frame, leaves Jongin to wait for another 30 minutes before his screen lights up with a reply. 

 

_**From: Worst Manager Ever™** _

_ oh fuck uh oops? it slipped my mind _

 

_**To: Worst Manager Ever™** _

_ you don't say -_- _

 

**_To: Worst Manager Ever™_ **

_ but really chanyeol? sehun? in what part of your brain did this seem like a good idea? _

 

**_From: Worst Manager Ever™_ **

_ my frontal lobe _

 

Jongin deadpans, sighing. It’s not even the afternoon yet and Chanyeol is already causing a throb to take root at the base of his skull. 

 

**_To: Worst Manager Ever™_ **

_ i swear to god _

 

**_From: Worst Manager Ever™_ **

_ i wouldn’t say i’m god really but i’m pretty great _

 

Jongin purses his lips, clutching his phone in his hand. He kinda wishes he had a stress ball to squeeze the life out of. Or perhaps Chanyeol’s neck. Fed up with texting and having to hold in the string of profanities gathering on the tip of his tongue, Jongin quickly pulls his contacts up and presses Chanyeol’s name harder than he needs to. 

 

“Good morning sunsh—”

 

“You’re dead and fired. I am not doing a movie with Oh Sehun, so whoever you called and blabbed this news to I suggest you call them and inform them that it’s a no go.” 

 

For a second Chanyeol is silent. Jongin hears movement, bed sheets being pushed about perhaps, and Jongin thinks he hears mumbling; more than one voice, he notes. It dawns on him in the passing seconds that, _oh_ , Chanyeol’s not alone. And he’s probably naked and trying to untangle himself from a pair of limbs that are not his own. 

 

“Jongin, wait,” Chanyeol tries. “This could be a good thing, you know?” 

 

Jongin promptly snorts, “In what world would it ever be considered a good thing for Sehun and I to share the screen? Sounds like a disaster to me. Imagine the on set fights. I’ll toss a powdered donut right at his pretty face.” 

 

Chanyeol stifles a laugh, “You’re a grown man, Jongin. But think about it; he’s one of the biggest names in the industry, in the prime of his career, and you’re a fan favorite for your wonderful humanitarian ways. Rivalry aside, you’re both seasoned actors and could channel all that hatred towards each other into possibly one of the best films of 2018.” 

 

“Or we would end up strangling each other behind the scenes.” 

 

“Media would have a field day with that and so would your publicist.” 

 

“No one’s having a field day with anything. It’s not happening,” Jongin stands his ground. He’s always been a man that stands by what he believes in, and he firmly believes that him and Sehun being co-stars is a recipe for disaster. 

 

Chanyeol sighs. Jongin can picture him running a hand through his hair, trying to think of ways to persuade Jongin into reconsidering. 

 

“Will you at least just think about it? Like really think about it. Set your personal feelings aside and look at it objectively? I’m asking you as a friend, not your manager.” 

 

Jongin groans, “Damn it. Fine, I’ll _consider_. Nothing is set in stone so don’t get your hopes up. Why are you so hell bent on this anyways?” 

 

“You softie,” Chanyeol coos, saccharine sweet. “But I just want the best for your career, buddy ‘ol pal. Besides, maybe you’ll stop confusing your desire to fuck Sehun six ways to Sunday with misplaced hatred during this process.” 

 

Sputtering, Jongin nearly drops his phone. “What the fuck? Misplaced? Hyung, my hatred is very much properly placed. He’s an asshole.” 

 

“Sure, sure,” Chanyeol says nonchalantly. “That’s why—, no, no, nevermind. You’re going to think about it, yes?”

 

Jongin makes a noise of affirmation, something between a growl and a noncommittal hum.

 

“Great! I’m gonna get off of here, I’ve uhm—”

 

“—got someone to tend to. Understood. Please don’t give me details later.” Jongin briefly recalls a number of horror stories he’s heard about Chanyeol’s sex life. A shiver runs down his spine.

 

“What fun is sex without being able to brag to your friends about it?” 

 

“Goodbye, hyung.” _Click_. 

 

Jongin, for as much as he despises Sehun’s very existence in the universe, has no idea what driving force laid behind his decision. His _consideration_ , really. He tells himself he’s doing it for Chanyeol since he’s always been someone who hates letting his friends down. Him participating in this movie could do great things for Chanyeol’s career as well as his own and that reason is reason enough for it to be thought over.

 

Yeah, that’s what it is. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  
  
  


The first time Jongin ever properly met Sehun it had been at an after party; the lavish sort of after party that took place in a private club decked out with expensive décor and marble floors and music so loud you felt your brain cringing. Jongin hated after parties. They’re so cliquey, everyone off in their own little corners to cast judging stares from the shadows while they sip on their mixed drinks. 

 

Over in the corner will be the older guys, and then the older girls in another. The newer faces will awkwardly join forces to bond over their lack of after party experience while the strung out, too experienced actors bond over their need for _”something wild to trip on,”_ , and Jongin will feel like he’s back in college because, just like back then, he’s not part of any clique. 

 

He lingers somewhere in the background like a ghost, idly sipping on his gin and tonic and offering a friendly greeting to those that he catches the attention of. He prefers it that way, half of the people attending grind his gears in all the wrong ways.

 

Anyways, it happened like this: Jongin had been minding his own business and enjoying some pleasant, intellectual conversation with Kim Junmyeon, another seasoned actor in his prime due to his knack of playing the picture perfect hero when an uproar broke out. Not really an uproar per se, but a commotion of sorts, something that drew Jongin’s attention to the center of the room where the other actors and actresses were flocking to. 

 

“What’s up with that?” Jongin asked. 

 

Junmyeon had squinted as if it would help him magically see through the flesh and bones of everyone. “Not sure.” He shrugged and went back to sipping on his beer. 

 

Jongin’s attention was still drawn to the center of the room even when Baekhyun came bounding over to them, tipsy with flushed cheeks and his smile a bit dopey as he slid an arm around Jongin’s waist, his respect for boundaries flushed away with the alcohol in his system. Not that he’s ever had a respect for boundaries. 

 

“And what did you two think of my spectacular performance?” He grinned from ear to ear. 

 

The reason for the after party had been because of the premier of Baekhyun’s newest movie; a hard-hitting melodrama about how the difference of class can affect a relationship. It wasn’t surprising that the film had left people in tears, and Baekhyun had been too satisfied with the amount of tear-filled eyes by the time the film had ended. Sadistic fucker. 

 

“Truly the performance of the year,” Junmyeon said dryly. 

 

“That’s enough beers for you, it’s taking your enthusiasm away.” 

 

“Gee, how on Earth would your ego be fed then?” 

 

Baekhyun slapped Junmyeon’s shoulder then, nodding, “Exactly! So happy that you’re an intellectual.” 

 

“You spend too much time on the internet,” Junmyeon muttered. 

 

Jongin just laughed at their banter, his eyes still focused at the center of the room. All he could make out was the top of someone’s head and a pair of broad, wonderfully squared shoulders. Jet black hair that looked as if it were the definition of silk shines when the lights hit it at just the right angle. Jongin swallows. 

 

“Aish, Sehun always hogs the attention,” Baekhyun tsked with a pout. 

 

“Sehun?” Jongin asked. The name is unfamiliar. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t think you’ve met him yet?” 

 

Jongin shook his head, “Don’t believe I have. Is he someone I should meet?” 

 

Baekhyun eyed him up and down, humming while contemplating, before finally shrugging. “You’ll either hate him or you’ll love him. Depends on if the whole opposites attract mumbo jumbo plays into the whole thing.” 

 

Jongin didn’t have a response so he just nodded and cracked what was probably the most awkward smile ever. 

 

“Whelp, I’m off to get shit faced. In honor of my heartwarming performance, I think I’m quite deserving of a round of shots. Either of you wanna to join me?” 

 

Jongin was quick to decline, recalling the last after party he and Baekhyun both attended. He learned then that Baekhyun is a lightweight and, just like the country song, tequila made his clothes fall off. 

 

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” Junmyeon said. “I wouldn’t wanna miss out on when you inevitably embarrass yourself.” He then excused himself and followed Baekhyun up to the front of the room where the bar was, leaving Jongin to himself. 

 

That’s how it continued for a while. Jongin stayed by the entrance, participated in small talk but ready to ditch once people really started getting wild, and his attention had stayed right at the center just as it had since this Sehun guy walked in the place. Jongin only caught little glimpses of him; a sharp jaw, nicely shaped nose, milky skin. And of course the broad shoulders. People flocked to him as if he were some magnetic force and Jongin didn’t understand how he handled it. Then again, Jongin has never been one to bask in the attention. He appreciates it in small doses but gets irritated when the doses are too much. 

 

When the people did somewhat disperse and Jongin finally did get a full look at Sehun, he was left cotton-mouthed. The little glimpses, puzzle pieces that Jongin couldn’t quite fit together, did Sehun no justice. To say he was beautiful would’ve been an understatement, and for the first time in a long time, Jongin found himself starstruck. Right off the bat, it was obvious that Sehun had a presence that demanded attention and the smirk he wore was confirmation that he absolutely <i>loved</i> the attention. 

 

In other words, he was (and still is) everything Jongin was not (and still isn’t). Jongin could definitely see what Baekhyun meant by the whole opposites thing in that moment. Sehun was pure confidence almost to the point of arrogance and Jongin was a fly on the wall. And Jongin hadn’t realized he was staring at Sehun as the other made his way toward the back of the room, assumably seeking out a less crowded area until their eyes locked. 

 

That was the first time Jongin felt like a deer caught in headlights. He might’ve imagined Sehun sauntering over and talking him up, causing pink and red to bloom across his cheeks and maybe an agreement to ditch the after party and find some place quieter. But he’s always had a bit of an overactive imagination, and all of the things he imagines never play out. 

 

Because the first thing out of Sehun’s mouth when he spotted Jongin staring was: “I know I’m hot, but taking a picture would last longer.” Said it in a tone that was so far beyond arrogance and with a smug grin that Jongin suddenly wanted to wipe away. 

 

Jongin had decided right then that, no, he and Sehun wouldn’t be a case of opposites attract. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  
  
  


You see, meeting with the director was supposed to put Jongin’s mind at ease after agreeing that, yes, he’ll take the damn part offered to him. He was expecting complete reassurance that he and Sehun wouldn’t have to be around each other in between scenes and that the intimate scenes would be strictly a cupping of the cheek and maybe a peck if they had to get super intimate. 

 

But no, that’s not what he’s informed at all. Reassurance be damned and may Park Chanyeol rue the day he was brought into the world because Jongin is actually going to kill him. 

 

“I’m sorry, the what now?” Jongin asks, brows raised and his eyes wide. 

 

“The sex scene,” the director, a slightly pudgy man in his mid 40’s, repeats. “I understand that gay sex scenes are sometimes a bit…”

 

Jongin shakes his head, “No, no. That’s not what bothers me. I just wasn’t informed that there _would_  be a sex scene is all.” He slaps a smile on, one that’s too sweet and bordering creepy and maybe a bit psychotic if Chanyeol’s sudden paling complexion is anything to judge by. He knows he’s in for it. 

 

“Mr. Park didn’t tell you?” 

 

“Nope, I didn’t get the slightest inkling. That’s okay though because he’s fired after today.” 

 

Chanyeol looks like he’s sweating bullets. Good, Jongin thinks. 

 

“Aha, it just slipped my mind. I apologize, Mr. Kim.” Chanyeol forces out a laugh, eyes pleading as he turns to look at Jongin. Jongin pointedly ignores him in favor of mulling over the fact that, oh fuck, he’s going to have to actually touch skin with Sehun. 

 

That’s a problem for two reasons. One; the thought repulses him on various levels, makes his skin crawl. Two; his dick and his brain aren’t on the same page with the whole repulsed by Sehun’s existence thing. His dick is the ultimate king of betrayal because, as much as Jongin hates to admit it, Sehun isn’t exactly ugly and he can’t shake the small sliver of attraction that had lingered around. It’s pure physical attraction, nothing more and nothing less, and Jongin’s hatred definitely overpowers it, but it’s still a _form_  of attraction and it leaves Jongin repulsed with both himself and all his appendages that get an itching to touch Sehun. 

 

Now clearly a staged sex scene will involve both parties to have covers over their genitals, and Jongin’s assuming blankets will also be used to aid the illusion that they’re really going at it, no uglies will actually be bumping and no one will be confusing lust for love, but Jongin’s still not on board. He doesn’t trust his dick and he doesn’t trust his temper. How the hell can he be expected to play a part that requires him to be in love with Sehun? 

 

He guesses that’s why it’s called _acting_ , though. He’s been doing this long enough that he should be professional enough to figure out how to somehow make something positive out of his hatred, how to use it to his advantage and convince the world that his character is head over heels for Sehun’s. The intensity of his hatred just might be his saving grace for once, he decides after giving it a brief thought. 

 

He talks a bit longer with the director, taking all of his words into consideration with a tight-lipped smile and tense shoulders. Chanyeol’s knee bounces erratically the entire time, presumably because Jongin’s prior threat to fire him has his knickers all caught in a twist. They soon reach an agreement and, despite the unsureness he feels, Jongin promises both the director and himself that this whole thing will be a success. 

 

Hell, him agreeing to be on a set with Sehun is a form of character development to him. That alone paved a path to success. 

 

“It was great meeting you,” the director smiles, standing and extending his hand over his desk. 

 

Jongin mirrors his actions and grips the older’s hand firmly, “Agreed, sir.” 

 

“You’ll be receiving the script sometime this week. I’ll see you at the table reading.” 

 

“Absolutely,” Jongin nods and bows politely before taking his exit with Chanyeol in tow.  

 

“Uh, you were just… kidding right?” Chanyeol’s asking as they exit through the large glass doors, emerging into a street of chaos with everyone just getting off of work. 

 

It’s hot and sticky, and Jongin instantly wishes he were at home snuggled up by his air conditioner. It won’t be long before his clothes start sticking to him. 

 

Huffing, Jongin finally turns to look at Chanyeol. “I dunno, I’m still in the middle of contemplating,” he says sharply. “A sex scene, Chanyeol? Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” 

 

“Because I knew it would’ve been a deal breaker.” 

 

“Yes, and?” 

 

“And this movie is a really good opportunity for you, Jongin. Two of Korea’s top actors acting together with a plot like this?” 

 

Jongin hails down a cab while Chanyeol continues babbling. At this point, he’s not really listening but he’s listening enough, and Chanyeol just gets more and more persuasive. 

 

“If you’re not going to do it for the money and your career and all that shit, at least do it for the kids? You know, the closeted kids that might be a tiny bit affected by this film. It could give them a burst of courage.” 

 

Damn Park Chanyeol. He knows exactly what buttons to push to coerce Jongin into doing something. 

 

“I hate you. I should make you get your own damn cab, too.” Jongin mumbles as he climbs in the back seat of the cab, slamming the door harder than he intended to. He earns himself a look from the cab driver.  

 

“I don’t see why you don’t use a personal driver like every other actor,” Chanyeol groans. 

 

“Makes me feel like I’m stuck up my own ass,” Jongin shrugs. “Everyone has their own preferences and I prefer to take cabs like every other normal person.” 

 

“It’s hard to believe that you’re one of Korea’s top actors, you know?” 

 

Jongin sniffs, “I take pride in that.” 

 

Maybe it’s not much to take pride in, but Jongin does pride himself a little in his humble ways. Others who manage to make it big in the industry are usually caught up in the glitz and glamour instantly, hooked on the fact that they can get personal drivers and blow money _just because they can_ , which is fine, they can do what they want; it’s just not Jongin’s thing. 

 

The way he sees it is, you do the whole famous thing with the personal drivers and the mindless money blowing and the shit for publicity and all it does is turn you into a puppet. You get a taste of the good life (it’s not that great) and you sell yourself in every way to continue getting a taste of it. Publicity stunts, trying to please everyone else, brain turning to mush and losing all sense of value because you have money to spend. 

 

Jongin refuses to be a puppet for the media. 

 

“Of course you do,” Chanyeol sighs. “You’re an odd one, Kim Jongin.” 

 

“I think you’re mistaking odd for intelligent.” 

 

“Nah, you’re just an asshole.”

 

“Perhaps.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  
  
  


The trick to going out in public is to go out in the dead of the night. It requires some adjusting to fucked up sleeping schedules, trading your humanity to become a full-fledged vampire in some cases, but it’s worth it for the breath of fresh air. 

 

Despite its mind-numbingly huge size, Seoul, for all the ways it’s lit up with life and neon with the distant sound of music somewhere in the distance, is actually pretty peaceful. In Jongin’s neck of the woods, at least. He’d been careful when choosing his apartment, weeding out the louder areas and the peaceful ones. He’d found a place that fit somewhere in between, not too loud and not too quiet, but just enough. Still exciting but a good place to relax when needed. 

 

The one great advantage, however, is the 24-hour convenience store within walking distance. It’s there for Jongin’s late night snacking needs and, in rare cases, his emergency lube needs. Sometimes Jongin goes and walks to the small store just for the hell of it, to get away from his apartment because sometimes too much solitude can become as suffocating as being swarmed by paparazzi and the like. As a result, he’s become quite close to the cashier, a nice middle-aged woman with a strong dislike for college kids and their shenanigans. Jongin can relate; college kids are a pain. 

 

It’s a quiet night, Jongin notes, stopping to take it in for a moment. It’s actually _unusually_  quiet for the weekend. Sure it’s nearing 2 A.M., and by now the clubs are usually starting to empty, streets often filling with stumbling humans who didn’t opt for a cab, but it’s still strange. There’s a giggle in the distance and a few people on the other side of the street, but it’s pretty dead aside from that. Jongin figures he might as well enjoy it while it lasts, though.

 

Up ahead, someone stands under the street light right outside of the convenience store. The stranger is broad and dressed in all dark clothing, and the cap on his head is pulled down just enough that his face is mostly hidden. The whole thing looks sketchy and it has Jongin stopping in his tracks for a moment, contemplating whether he should turn around and head home or play casual and continue on. He really wants honey butter chips, damn it. 

 

Distracted with eyeing the stranger up and down, Jongin misses what comes out of said stranger’s mouth. He decides that this could go one of many ways; Jongin will either get mugged and tossed into a dumpster in a nearby alley, he could possibly get shot or stabbed, or the stranger could be minding his own damn business with no intention of harming anyone. His gut instinct is telling him the latter won’t be in his favor. 

 

“Did you hear me?” 

 

Jongin blinks, “Huh?” 

 

“I said what a coincidence it is seeing you here.” The stranger takes a step forward and Jongin is quick to take a step back, wanting to keep the distance between them. His heart might be starting to race. 

 

“Do I know you?” Jongin manages without stuttering, which is amazing considering his knees are kind of trembling.   

 

“I sure hope so.” The man takes another step. 

 

Oh God, this is it. Jongin is convinced this is it for him. His demise is here. And he didn’t even get his damn honey butter chips. 

 

“I—I don’t think I do,” Jongin stutters this time. 

 

“You do,” the man says, laughing quietly as he pushes the bill of his hat up, tilting his head just enough that the street light highlights parts of his face so that Jongin can make out his features. The soft slope of a nose, small yet nicely plump lips, high cheekbones that Jongin is almost jealous of. _Almost_. 

 

Sehun’s smirking while anger replaces the trepidation Jongin felt just seconds before, brows pulling together as he frowns. “Do you realize that you look like you’re waiting to mug someone? Jesus, what the hell are you even doing here?”  

 

Oh Sehun, here in Jongin’s quiet part of the city where he doesn’t belong. Jongin has no idea where exactly Sehun lives, doesn’t keep tabs on a sworn enemy because he really doesn’t give a shit, but he’s positive that he doesn’t live anywhere near Jongin. And if he does then he’s really good at not being spotted. 

 

“Oh, my dealer lives around here,” Sehun says casually, shrugging his ridiculously broad shoulders. Jongin blinks and then deadpans. Sehun pats at his pocket, grinning. 

 

“Your… dealer. Okay, well uh, I came for honey butter chips. Enjoy your drugs.” Jongin turns and, just as he gets his hands on the door to pull it open, Sehun chuckles behind him. 

 

“You bought that? I'm not sure if you're gullible or dumb.” 

 

Jongin’s not sure if his frown can deepen at this point. Sighing, he releases his hold on the door and turns around. Yep, Sehun’s looking as smug as ever and, yes, Jongin is extremely aggravated.

 

“Pretty sure they kinda go hand in hand,” Jongin says dryly. 

 

Sehun clicks his tongue, “Huh, I think you’re right.” 

 

“Gee, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Jongin smiles sweetly and so briefly that Sehun almost misses it, and then he says, “see ya.” Quick and to the point. Sehun snorts. 

 

“You wanna get away from me that badly, huh? Gotta say that’s a first.” Shoves his hands in his pockets and scuffs the heel of his shoe against the pavement. Jongin sighs, annoyed. 

 

“What, someone not wanting to be around the almighty Oh Sehun? Shocking, I know.” 

 

“Awe, but I’m great company! Full of wit and charm.” Sehun sounds like he’s trying to be persuasive, a slight lilt to his usual sarcastic tone, and Jongin remains deadpan and annoyed. 

 

“At least there’s one person here who thinks you’re witty and charming.” 

 

There’s a smirk spreading across Sehun’s face when he says, “Spend a few hours with me and you’ll come to the realization that I am _quite_  witty and charming.” 

 

Jongin only scoffs in response. His stomach grumbles and his tongue is wishing it had honey butter chips on it to satisfy the craving, and really Jongin could just walk into the store and leave Sehun mid-conversation (sarcastic showdown, more like), but he’s not. He’s staying put, hand lingering near the door, lips turned down in a frown and his skin feels like it’s boiling because of Sehun always, _always_  knows just how to get under Jongin’s skin. He could walk away but he doesn’t. And he can’t figure out why the hell that is. 

 

“I would literally rather fall ass first onto a sticker bush, but thanks for the offer,” Jongin says. Sehun’s still smirking, one hand still shoved in a pocket as he brings the other up to turn his hat around. Bits of bleached hair peek out from under the cap and Jongin’s mouth might be drying up. Like this—clad in a gray t-shirt that _clings_  to his shoulders and _hugs_  his biceps, paired with sweatpants and a hat—Sehun almost looks attractive. Almost. His personality still sucks. 

 

Either way, Jongin can’t stop staring. 

 

“Cruel man, you don’t know what you’re missing out on,” Sehun sighs, shoulders pulling together as he shrugs. “Your loss.” 

 

Jongin rolls his eyes, “Why are you here?” 

 

“Well, twenty-two years ago my parents—”

 

“—I swear to God.” 

 

Sehun laughs at the edge of irritation in Jongin’s voice, “I was meeting up with some friends. I didn’t seek you out or anything. It was just pure luck that you ran into me.” He grins.

 

“You call it luck, I call it all the higher powers of the world torturing me. Now if you’re done being a pain in the ass, am I free to get my honey butter chips?” 

 

Gesturing to the door, Sehun motions Jongin to go on. “Be my guest. I’ll see you at the table reading, princess.” 

 

Jongin’s temper flares. Sehun is waving over his shoulder by the time he turns around to yell. 

 

“Fucker.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Heard you had a run in with Sehun on Saturday,” Chanyeol mentions on Monday. 

 

Jongin grunts in affirmation, his mouth too full of a blueberry muffin to give a proper answer. Really it's too early to be _thinking_  about Sehun—Jongin’s stomach isn’t very strong in the morning—, let alone _talking_  about him. That’s much, much worse. 

 

Jongin shoves the rest of the muffin in his mouth, crumbs clinging to the corners of his lips, and chases the muffin with tea, swallowing before looking up at Chanyeol. “How did you know?” he asks. 

 

Chanyeol hesitates, mouth agape as he _uh_ ’s. Jongin’s brows lift questioningly. 

 

“Uh, you know. Paparazzi and all that. You didn’t see them?” 

 

Jongin shakes his head. 

 

“Ah, they must’ve been hidden well. I’m convinced they’re all required to take a course in bush hiding,” Chanyeol jokes. Jongin watches as he adds three too many spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee. Chanyeol on a sugar high is something he doesn’t need today of all days. 

 

Of course, with the purpling hickey blooming from under the collar of Chanyeol’s shirt, Jongin assumes he needs the sugar rush to keep himself awake after a long night of rendezvousing. He almost laughs into his mug, far too satisfied with the blackmail material he’s collected on Chanyeol the past few weeks. 

 

“Enough sugar?” 

 

Chanyeol’s hand pauses mid-air, “Oops. I zoned out.” 

 

“Perhaps thinking about the person that mauled your neck?” Jongin teases. 

 

Chanyeol’s hand flies up to his neck and he flushes on the spot, cheeks and the tips of his ears going red. “I knew I should’ve used makeup to cover it up,” he says. 

 

“I’ve known you’ve been fucking someone for weeks,” Jongin admits, his grin growing wider. 

 

“Dating,” Chanyeol corrects. “How did you find out?” 

 

“You’re not exactly discreet, hyung.” 

 

“Maybe you’re just too good at piecing things together.”

 

“Nah, you definitely just suck at keeping everything under wraps.”

 

Chanyeol frowns as he stirs his coffee, “Shut up and finish your other muffin. The table reading starts in an hour and traffic is a bitch this morning.” 

 

Which Jongin isn't bothered by in the slightest. The more traffic, the better, he thinks. If it gives him more time away from Sehun’s presence then he considers the traffic to be a blessing. It’s bad enough that he has to be cooped up in a room, probably sat right next to Sehun because the world loves throwing bad luck in his face, with Mr. Arrogance for an hour. Maybe even longer than that—table reads are always unpredictable in time. Jongin’s had some that have lasted for a little over two hours before, and he’s praying to every God of every religion that that won’t be the case today. 

 

“This is going to suck,” Jongin grumbles. He starts picking at his second muffin, taking mouse sized bites and not caring that Chanyeol is getting visibly irritated. 

 

“Jongin,” the older sighs in warning. “I really don’t want to be late. My forgetfulness already makes me look like a shitty manager, I’d like to at least be known as punctual.” 

 

Jongin laughs dryly, “I really don’t want to see Sehun, so.” 

 

At this, Chanyeol snorts, coffee burning his throat and making his eyes water. Jongin hums, satisfied because that’s what Chanyeol fucking gets. 

 

“I’m sorry but—” coughs, laughs, “—but that’s hilarious.” 

 

Jongin pays no attention because he knows what’ll come out of Chanyeol’s mouth if he responds. Focus on the muffin. Soft, sweet, blueberry goodness. 

 

“You’re hot for him, dude.” It should be funny how Chanyeol can change from formal, manager mode to annoying, know-it-all friend mode—but it’s not. Jongin finds nothing funny, and he’s tempted to pour Chanyeol’s searing hot coffee over the older’s head. _That_  would be funny. 

 

“The only thing I’m hot for is the fact that you _think_  I’m hot for him. In other words, I’m gonna kick your ass for saying something so stupid.” And sure, he doesn’t sound as convincing and as threatening as he’d like, but it’s _9:45 in the morning_. 

 

“You had a Sehun movie marathon, Jongin,” Chanyeol reminds him. Jongin pauses mid-chew, mouth open. He isn’t blushing, his face just suddenly feels hot because he’s angry. 

 

“I do that with all of my co-stars,” Jongin says. Which is true, analyzing his co-stars and all the different characters they’ve played helps him out immensely. Getting familiar with their tone of voice, their mannerisms, expressions, etc. “It helps me out on set.” 

 

Chanyeol hums, obviously unconvinced. “Right. Is that why you only watched the movies with sex scenes?” And now he’s smirking, satisfied and thinking he’s got Jongin cornered. 

 

“Once again, all for preparation. I have to film a sex scene with him, so it’s only natural that I get myself mentally prepared, don’t you think?” It’s logical, Jongin thinks. He doesn’t want to dive right into bed with Sehun without having somewhat of a (horrible) mental picture in his mind. He’d rather not think of Sehun in _that_  particular setting, but if it makes the scene believable then he’ll do what he has to do. 

 

“You know, word on the street is, Sehun doesn’t hate you as much as he lets on.” 

 

Jongin sighs into his mug, “Why are you telling me this? And more importantly, who told _you_  that?” 

 

“Like I said, word on the street.” 

 

“What street?”

 

Chanyeol shrugs. “Hurry up and eat, asshole.” 

 

Jongin eats slower. 

  
  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  
  
  


The table reading is just as bad as Jongin had thought it would be. Apart from being in a room full of people—financiers, studio executives, producers, writers, and directors—, he’s sat next to Sehun, just as he predicted he would be. The proximity is too close. Their hands nearly brush every time one of them reaches for their waters that they’d been offered after first arriving. And even worse, Sehun smells like fabric softener and something sweet, and Jongin is annoyed that he actually _enjoys_  the scent. 

 

They make it through the introductions with ease, slide into a discussion about the film and how they want certain scenes to be done, and then move onto the script. Jongin takes table readings very seriously. It’s the first time the script is brought to life, how characters are born and figured out, and Jongin hopes that Sehun doesn’t cause him to screw up. He most likely will, with his cocky attitude and smug grin, but hoping never hurt anyone. 

 

“Ooooh, look here,” Sehun points to a section of his script and Jongin balefully glances over. “In parentheses, it says I’m on top. Interesting.” 

 

The sex scene, he’s talking about the sex scene. Jongin’s cheeks flare.  

 

“I don't top much, so I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies.” 

 

This is way too inappropriate for everyone present to be hearing, and Jongin can’t tell if he’s more angry than embarrassed or not at this point. So he responds with an eye roll and ignores (or he _tries_  to ignore) the way Sehun’s eyes linger on him a second too long as if snapping mental images to store away for later on. Swallowing, Jongin averts his attention back to his script, forcing himself to focus on the words and remember to speak when it's his part. He tries not to pay attention to Sehun's restless knee knocking against his, tries not to look as flushed as he feels.

 

However, he must be more distracted than he realizes because, after somehow--through no fault of his own--paying too close attention to the way Sehun's lips move when he speaks, Jongin doesn't realize it's his turn to speak. Sehun nudges him once and Jongin blinks dumbly.

 

"Huh?"

 

"It's your part," Sehun informs him, a grin forming on his lips when he realizes just why Jongin had been distracted.

 

"Oh. Right." Jongin clears his throat, tips of his ears burning. As he reads, he can feel Sehun's eyes on him, and he wonders just what it is he's focusing on. And the fact that he's suddenly self-conscious because of it really irks him. He's sitting in a room full of people, important members of the crew and the actors and everyone, and he's fucking turning tomato red because some asshole can't keep his eyes to himself.

 

When Sehun's knee knocks against him again, Jongin knows it's on purpose. Like he's trying to let Jongin know he _knows_. Great.

 

He kinda suffers through like that, stumbling over his words, getting flustered and frustrated because this is the first time he's messed up so badly during a table read. And Sehun just sits beside him and grins, proud and annoying as always. 

 

“Am I flustering you?” He whispers when they take a short break, leaning far too close into Jongin's space.

 

Grumbling, Jongin tries to ignore him. He's just here to read his lines, bring his character to life a bit more, and get the hell out of the building without committing murder.

 

"You can say it," Sehun continues speaking. “I won’t tell anyone.” _Deep breath, Jongin_. “Kim Jongin, squirming in his seat all because of Oh Sehun. That would be a headliner, wouldn’t it?” Sehun’s starting to sound condescending, voice curling around the shell of Jongin’s ear, dripping with false niceness, and Jongin can feel how flushed he is. 

 

“Your cheeks are awfully red, you know? Sorry if I—”

 

“Oh my God, would you fuck off?” Jongin loses his patience, voice raising unintentionally and quieting the second he feels every pair of eyes in the room on him. The director clears his throat and Jongin remains frozen, thoroughly embarrassed and angrier than he’d been a second ago. The shock on Sehun’s face—his wide eyes and his pursed lips—fade quickly, but the look of pure mortification on Jongin’s remains. 

 

He cannot wait to retreat to his apartment and maybe, like, crawl under every blanket he owns and hide away for a few years. Yeah, that’s what he’ll do. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  
  
  


As usual, it’s Chanyeol’s fault. Every awful situation that Jongin could possibly end up in, like his current one, for instance, is always Chanyeol’s fault. Well, Chanyeol’s _and_  Sehun’s manager’s fault because they had so kindly decided to take matters into their own hands after the table read incident.

 

And that’s how Jongin finds himself begrudgingly dragging his feet along behind Sehun, pout formed on his lips and his brows furrowed because he would literally rather be anywhere else in the world. Chanyeol had tricked him, you see. Told Jongin that he wanted to meet up for dinner and instead Sehun had shown up in his place, grinning a stupidly pretty grin that Jongin rolled his eyes at. “ _It seems as though our managers thought spending time together outside of work related obligations could help us resolve our issues. I also think they’re fucking each other, so._ ” Because apparently the director made a big deal out of Jongin’s little outburst and said he couldn’t work with actors who didn’t get along.

 

So while Chanyeol is probably getting his dick sucked, Jongin is trailing behind a man he despises and is on his way to get ice cream (Sehun’s suggestion). Jongin never would’ve imagined that one of his rare off days would turn into a kitty date of sorts, topped with ice cream and a stroll through the park because that’s probably how Sehun is planning to get on his good side. 

 

(Jongin refuses to admit that Sehun looks good, though.)

 

“I’m literally going to choke Chanyeol so hard when I see him,” Jongin grumbles. Sehun must’ve heard him, snorting and turning around. 

 

“He’s probably choking just fine. You know, on dick.” Sehun wiggles his brows and licks his lips for emphasis. 

 

Jongin pulls a face, “Lovely.” 

 

“Have you ever seen Kyungsoo hyung? He’s quite the looker, Chanyeol hyung has great taste,” Sehun says nods. After a split pause, he then adds, “Kyungsoo hyung’s taste, however… I’m not so sure about.” 

 

Jongin cracks the world’s smallest grin and suppresses his laugh, refusing to admit that he agrees with Sehun for once. He will show no emotion other than irritation today. 

 

“Me either, Chanyeol is quite moronic at times,” Jongin says quietly, trying to sound like he’s not amused in the slightest. 

 

“ _At times_ ,” Sehun snorts. “Kyungsoo hyung makes him sound like a complete whack job. But, like, fondly?” 

 

Jongin makes a face, “Gross.” 

 

“Ah, young love,” Sehun sighs dramatically. 

 

“ _Gross_.” Sehun is the grossest, Jongin thinks. Tall, broad, triangle shaped and acting totally out of character. Jongin can’t determine whether or not Sehun is being all nice and casual to get on his good side or not, but either way, Jongin isn’t buying into it. He just wants to get this little hangout session out of the way and dislike Sehun all the same by the time he’s back home. 

 

“You think love is gross?” Baskin Robbins is the first stop of the day, and Sehun is polite enough (maybe he’s feigning it) to open the door for Jongin. 

 

Jongin steps inside with a shrug, “I think anything involving Chanyeol is gross.” Baskin Robbins smells like stepping right inside of a cupcake and, despite not being too big on sweets, it’s one of Jongin’s favorite things. He also might be smelling whiffs of Sehun’s cologne and that’s nice too, he guesses. 

 

What isn’t nice, though, is the stares that they begin receiving once people start recognizing their faces. Luckily, it’s not too crowded, but the attention that comes with his career is something Jongin has never been able to get used to. 

 

“We should’ve tried to disguise ourselves…” Jongin mutters. His eyes widen a second later when a new realization dawns on him. 

 

“What?” Sehun asks. It’s evident that Sehun doesn’t mind the attention with the way he strolls up to the counter, oozing confidence and flashing a smile to those that stare him down. 

 

“There’s going to be so many rumors about this. Everyone will think we’re dating or something ridiculous.” 

 

“Not that I would complain,” Sehun grins. “What do you want?” 

 

Jongin arches his brow and taps his fingers against the countertop, “Why? Gonna order for me?” _That’s too much of a date thing_. 

 

“Nope, just wanting to see how basic your order is.” What an asshole. 

 

“Oreo blizzard. Simplicity never hurt anyone.” Jongin watches Sehun roll his eyes. “Okay then, what are you getting?” asks Jongin.

 

“Warm cookie sundae. Double scoop,” Sehun makes a _click_  sound, grinning. 

 

Jongin mirrors his grin, “Mmm, I can almost taste the diabetes.” 

 

“What can I say, I have a sweet tooth. Perhaps I should try you next?” 

 

It's so dumb and Jongin really should not be flustered, but heat floods into his cheeks and he’s a bit frozen due to Sehun’s straightforwardness. He can’t tell if Sehun’s serious or if he’s just trying to get a reaction from Jongin, but either way, Jongin refuses to give him the satisfaction. Flustered or not. 

 

Clearing his throat, Jongin smirks and tilts his head to the side. “In your dreams maybe, but I have faith that even my dream self wouldn’t allow you the satisfaction. Besides, I hate sweet things so it’d be like biting into dark chocolate.” 

 

“Bittersweet things aren’t bad. On one hand, you have a bit of an edge and on the other, you have a sweetness.” 

 

Jongin stares Sehun down as he places their orders, equally grossed out and still flustered, which in turn angers him because it’s so _dumb_. 

 

“Well aren't you a smooth talker,” Jongin says dryly. Sehun winks, and Jongin looks straightforward the rest of the time they wait. 

 

They get their blizzards to go and then find themselves wandering around aimlessly. There’s tension in the silence as they wordlessly eat their treats, Sehun occasionally humming around a spoonful of cookie and ice cream while Jongin is just trying to find the will to keep his eyes on the ground and not on Sehun. He can see him from his peripheral vision and once or twice his eyes betray him and the only thing he sees is Sehun’s pink, cold lips wrapping around a spoon. It’s lewd and quite honestly annoying. 

 

Sehun is naturally an attention drawer—with his sharp features and an almost enigmatic something that makes people oh so curious—but when he’s eating ice cream, mouth a bit puffy and his tongue darting out to lick the sticky remnants off his lips, it’s so much worse. And Jongin hates it. 

 

He hates that he’s having trouble _not_  looking at Sehun, and he hates how he’s too flustered to even try being an asshole to him when he speaks. He’s not talking about anything important, just small talk about basic things like the weather and how it’s supposed to rain at some point during the night, but, for whatever reason, Jongin listens without blinking an eye. 

 

Sehun looks over, catches Jongin staring, and a grin spreads across his face from ear to ear. “Are you always this quiet or am I just boring you to death?” 

 

“Oh, no,” Jongin stammers. “I don't have a lot to say most of the time.” 

 

They come to a crosswalk. Both of them dip their heads lower and stay behind the others waiting for the walk signal, slightly turned away to lessen the risk of getting recognized. Everyone seems to be more interested in the cars zooming by. Except for Jongin—he’s more interested in the proximity between him and Sehun. He hadn’t realized they were standing so close until a strand of Sehun’s hair tickled across Jongin’s forehead. 

 

“Geez!” Jongin gasps, jumping back a bit. “Personal space, dude.”

 

Sehun holds his hands up, “Sorry, didn’t realize you had space issues.” 

 

That’s not the case. Jongin just has a problem with _Sehun_  in his space, taking up all of the air in Jongin’s personal bubble like it’s meant to be shared with him. What an utter asshole. 

 

“Well, I do.”

 

“Right. You’re looking flushed, you know?” 

 

“Shut up, it’s because I’m irritated.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Irritated,” Jongin repeats. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Sehun stifles a laugh while Jongin shakes his head and averts his attention on some run down building across the street. 

 

“I think it’s fate. Don’t you? Something pulled us together and I think that’s beautiful.” Some girl is babbling to her boyfriend, smiling too wide and pushing herself up on her tiptoes to brush her nose against his cheek. It’s cute in all honesty, but Jongin cringes the more she talks. He’s not trying to eavesdrop, but his ears can’t help but listen in. 

 

She paints a lovely picture about fate, really makes it sound romantic like in all the fairytales—like there’s something so great about not being in control of whatever happens in your life. And hey, Jongin won’t judge—to each their own and all that—, his opinion just differs. He’s never understood why people romanticise fate but he supposes they like the idea of being _destined_  to be with one certain person for life. Simple, safe, and no messy heart breaks in between. That’s never how it works out, but let dreamers be dreamers, right? 

 

When the signal turns green, Sehun and Jongin hang back a few seconds to keep their distance, and Jongin watches the couple bounce away happily, both too wrapped up in one another and their built up fictional world of everlasting love. He laughs under his breath. 

 

“Fate,” Sehun clicks his tongue. “Restricting and quite the set up for disappointment.”

 

Jongin stares. Are him and Sehun on the same wavelength with something? Do they actually share the same opinion on this topic? 

 

“Yeah…” Jongin exhales. “That’s how I feel about it. I dunno, I—not to sound like an asshole or anything—but I don’t understand how people believe in something so ridiculous.” 

 

“I get where they’re coming from. Fate is an easy thing to romanticise, and maybe it’s easier for a majority of people to believe that fate will somehow magically solve all of the problems they’re too lazy to solve themselves, but I just find it so restricting for both the mind and human growth. Theoretically, they have free will, but they still believe that their actions and decisions, like, go according to a plan devised by a God or something.” And Sehun sounds so good talking like this, out of character from his usual arrogant, annoying self. If anyone had told Jongin that Sehun had this kind of depth to him, he would’ve laughed in their face. 

 

“Which brings up another question; does free will actually exist?” Jongin doesn’t think it does. 

 

“Absolutely not, or I don’t think so at least. There’s always some kind of social construct or religion or whatever that proves that free will is basically an illusion. The world feeds us the free will bullshit so us humans keep altering ourselves to fit in. Also, the illusion of free will makes it easier to blame victims.” 

 

“Wow, we actually agree with each other for once. I’m surprised honestly,” Jongin laughs. 

 

The corner of Sehun’s lip twitches, “What? Didn’t expect me to be an actual human or something?” 

 

“That’s a good way to put it. It’s… strange that you’re a totally different person. And I’m finding it hard to decide if this is you when you’re not being Oh Sehun the actor or if you’re just trying to get on my good side with all of this philosophical talk.” 

 

“Maybe we’ll have to do something like this again in order for you to make up your mind,” Sehun winks. 

 

“That’ll take months of some serious thought.” 

 

“I doubt it.” 

 

Jongin scoffs. 

 

“You sound like you’re trying to hack up a furball.”  

 

“If I was a cat I’d hack all of my furballs all over you,” Jongin says, trying not to laugh. 

 

“Naughty kitties get punished,” Sehun singsongs. Jongin freezes up for the nth time and presses his lips together tightly to keep from responding, not trusting his voice to be steady after a comment—one that clearly implied all sorts of filth—like that. The most he’d be able to muster up would be some sort of high-pitched whine. 

 

Sehun’s shoulder brushes against Jongin’s when he leans in close and says, “Awe, cat got your tongue?”  

 

“Uhm—so, uh, street food. Yes. This way. Shut up.” Sehun’s laugh is harsh and sharp and lovely, and Jongin curses himself for not carrying around earplugs with him. 

 

The rest of their little adventure together continues like that, filled with small talk and junk food and teasing comments tossed back and forth. Jongin manages to make Sehun blush when they’re having fish bread and Sehun gets red bean paste on his cheek. Jongin, hesitating because _wow how intimate_ , gathers the balls to reach over and swipe his thumb over the spot. And he doesn’t know what possessed him to do it, a subconscious curiosity he didn’t realize he had maybe, but he feels how Sehun tenses up, feels how soft his skin is and then starts wondering how soft his _lips_  are. 

 

He’s tempted to run his thumb over Sehun’s bottom lip. Maybe he can make it seem like a casual accidental brushing, but with the way his hands tremble he doubts Sehun will believe him. 

 

“S—sorry, you had, uhm, paste. On your cheek.” _God_ , he sounds like an idiot. 

 

Sehun nods and continues shoving his treat in his mouth. “Thanks,” he says in a muffled rush. 

 

The night ends with two blushing adults that end up having to hide away in a dark alley way when they finally get recognized. Not such a terrible time, Jongin decides. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“There has to be some sort of free will in the world.”

 

“You’re still thinking about that?”

 

“Yep. I’m determined to find at least a sliver of it.”

 

“Good luck.”

 

“I’m Oh Sehun, I don’t need luck. Just time.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So you like him.”

 

“No, I never said that.”

 

“But you do. Look at your blush, awe.”

 

“Chanyeol I swear to God.”

 

“Chanyeol _hyung_. And sorry, but you like him. More than you’re going to admit right now.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“But I was right!”

 

“Fuck _off_.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Before he knows it, the time to film the sex scene rolls around. The scenes before this had been a breeze, all filmed with minimal bickering between Sehun and Jongin, and Chanyeol takes full credit because of his _genius ditching plan_. And yeah, there’s no doubt that it helped, and after that Sehun and Jongin had started somehow hanging out together without being forced to, but Jongin would never tell Chanyeol that he succeeded. 

 

An accidental relationship development, as Jongin liked to put it. 

 

They’re on set, all made up to perfection and mumbling their lines to themselves as the crew gets the set up ready. Apparently, this super hot sex scene is going to take place in a shitty motorhome with rain as the romantic background noise. Jongin’s just wondering how they’re both going to fit on such a small bed without getting cramps somewhere. 

 

“These little dick cover things leave nothing to the imagination, do they?” _Oh God_. Oh God, Jongin can’t look over. Or down. Because if he does, he’s going to be met with a very bare Sehun. Of course, Sehun has no shame in looking at Jongin, looking him up and down until Jongin’s skin feels like it’s on fire. 

 

“You have a nice ass,” Sehun comments. 

 

“Oh my God,” Jongin mutters. “Thanks.” 

 

Sehun chuckles, “Cute.”

 

“What is?” 

 

“That you can’t look over at me.” 

 

“Why would I want to?” 

 

“Why would you _not_  want to?” 

 

Jongin wants to—really, really wants to. Soft, milky skin and soft dips and lines and protruding collarbones and hipbones. Jongin is sure that all of the topless photoshoots Sehun’s done doesn’t do the real thing justice no matter how high quality the photo is, but he really doesn’t need to pop a boner before filming even starts. 

 

“Shut up,” Jongin says.

 

And he’s just as nervous when they’re finally on set and the director yells _action!_  The scene is supposed to not only be hot, but full of emotion and an animalistic want. Jongin isn’t sure he can pull it off because all he wants to do is lock himself away so he can die from all of the blushing in peace. 

 

“Remember boys, hot and sensual!” 

 

Right. Hot and sensual. 

 

They pick up where they left off from the previous scene, post-clothing shed and them trying to find their way to the fancy table bed. Sehun’s hands are cupped around Jongin’s sharp jaw and Jongin’s (trembling) fingers are gripping onto Sehun’s hips, tugging him back as they spend a few minutes panting against each other’s lips. Jongin wants to kiss him, but he has to wait for the right moment. Drawn out and hot, not eager and insensitive. 

 

Their first on set kiss hadn’t happened too long ago, but Jongin hadn’t been able to get it out of his head after that. It kept him up for nights, weighing in on his mind so much that it forced him to admit to himself that he _wanted_  to kiss Sehun again. And again. And some more after that. Because Sehun tastes like strawberries and cream and it had been the most addicting thing Jongin had ever done. 

 

And he hated it. Hates that Sehun, his once sworn rival frenemy crush type thing, had managed to get to him so easily. 

 

“Kiss me,” Jongin mumbles. That’s not even one of his lines but no one says anything, so he rolls with it. “Please, kiss me.” And Sehun does, humming into Jongin’s mouth when they make it to the supposed to be bed. Jongin is amazed it doesn’t break when they plop down on it. 

 

The kiss is heated, slick lips sliding together and teeth catching on skin when their mouths wander away from each other to other areas of untouched skin. Jongin has to keep reminding himself that this is for the movie, it’s not genuine and he can’t get too into it, but it’s so hard to do when Sehun sucks on his bottom lip and whines, wiggling in Jongin’s lap. That’s when Jongin registers that Sehun’s bare ass is on him. Right in his lap, waiting to be groped. Sliding his hands (still trembling) down Sehun’s neck, down his chest, and around to his spine, Jongin lets his hands continue sliding down, down, down. 

 

Sehun tenses under his touch and the gasp that leaves his lips when Jongin finally grabs both cheeks in his hands is definitely genuine. And hot, it’s so fucking hot. 

 

“We—we can’t go back,” Jongin swallows, sucking a fake mark against Sehun’s throat. He’s still kneading Sehun’s ass in his hands, which only makes it harder for him to remember his lines. “We’re gonna keep going right?” 

 

Sehun pulls back, eyes shining and he looks so in love that it catches even Jongin off guard, and says, “Right. Keep going, and going, and going. You’re with me on this?” 

 

“Always,” Jongin kisses him again. Sehun’s hands slide into Jongin’s hair, tugging at the strands, and Jongin whines loudly. It surprises him while simultaneously sending his blood rushing south. 

 

“Fuck,” he whispers. That wasn’t on the script. 

 

“You good?” Sehun whispers back. 

 

Jongin continues on with the scene as professionally as he can. They get through the prepping scene with ease, but it’s when they have to fake the fucking that Jongin almost loses it. Sehun’s between his legs and his ankles are hooked around Sehun’s back and it’s a recipe for disaster because there are  _things_  touching. There’s electricity and need and want there, and it’s not just for the movie. It’s Jongin wanting Sehun and Sehun wanting him right back if the way he slow grinds against Jongin and curses is anything to judge by. 

 

Jongin could come if he let himself, because there’s friction and desperation and _Sehun_ , so you can imagine the relief (and frustration) he feels when the director yells cut.

 

Sehun and Jongin stay in their positions for a bit too long, not really caring that the crew is definitely watching them, and Sehun starts laughing. Jongin follows suit, blushing and aroused and ready to end filming for the day so he can go home and relieve himself. 

 

“God,” Sehun finally speaks, voice shaky. “I didn’t expect that to, uhm. You know.” Jongin nods silently, laughter dying down. 

 

“Beautiful! That’s exactly what I wanted!” The director hollers, clapping from his chair. Jongin and Sehun pay him no attention.

 

“I’m so hard right now,” Sehun groans in distress. The laughter starts back up. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin’s usual routine after a long day of filming definitely doesn’t consist of this. It usually ends with a bed full of chip crumbs and him FaceTiming his sister so he can see his dogs before he hits the sack. It’s not this—it’s not teeth and tongue and hands slipping below belts and popping buttons open. Then again, he’s not sure what he expected when Sehun invited Jongin over for a movie. 

 

It’s nothing they haven’t done before, but those movie nights didn’t end in them trying to actually devour each other. The previous movie nights were filled with them showing each other their favorite films and genres, and Jongin wasn’t surprised to discover that they have the same taste in movies. And they’re both suckers for sappy shit. 

 

“Wanted to do this for—” Sehun’s saying, lips brushing Jongin’s as he speaks, hands pushing Jongin’s pants down just enough that Jongin’s ass is exposed, “—so long.” Jongin laughs breathily and starts unbuttoning Sehun’s shirt, fingers unsteady and impatient and wanting to touch Sehun. 

 

“I think I’ve wanted this, too,” Jongin says. “I guess me hating you was just me wanting to fuck you silly.” If there’s anything Jongin learned, it’s that he’s stubborn and refused to give Sehun a chance for so long. He’d always made him out to be a snobby, stuck up piece of shit and because of his stubbornness and denial, he didn’t want to see Sehun in any other light. Jongin wanted to hate Sehun so he could keep him at arm's length.

 

“I mean hate fucking is nice,” Sehun mumbles. His eyes slide shut when Jongin mouths down his throat and pushes his shirt from his shoulders. 

 

“Mhm, but that can be for another time. Your pants have to go,” Jongin then fumbles with Sehun’s jeans, pushing the material down and sinking to his knees as he goes. Sehun takes a few steps back and slumps against the wall as he kicks his pants to the side, staring down at Jongin with flushed cheeks and blown pupils. There’s a wet patch on the front of Sehun’s underwear and his cock is twitching under the material. Jongin leans forward, kisses Sehun’s thighs softly and trails his lips up until they come in contact with the underwear, and he can feel Sehun trembling, thighs tense. 

 

“Jongin,” Sehun breathes. Jongin looks up and hums, fingers dancing along the elastic band of Sehun’s underwear, toying with him just to see him get worked up. “Just—do something.” 

 

Pulling his underwear down, Jongin wastes no time in wrapping his hand around Sehun’s cock, pumping it slow and steady as he watches more precome leak from the tip. His tongue flicks out to lick the tip clean, and Sehun shivers from head to toe. 

 

“Fuck, fuck,” he sighs, fingers sliding into Jongin’s hair. 

 

Jongin slides his mouth around Sehun’s cock, lips stretching and his tongue sliding over the head and under the crown where it’s sensitive. It’s been awhile since Jongin’s blown anyone, so he’s all fake confidence right now and his heart is hammering in his chest, but Sehun’s pushing his hips forward and groaning, mumbling about how good Jongin’s mouth feels, and it’s all the confidence boost Jongin needs. 

 

He sucks and slurps and really puts on a show, narrows his eyes when he looks up and watches Sehun fall apart. Jongin moans purposefully, feels Sehun’s thighs shiver under his palms. “Shit, okay, stop. Stop,” Sehun groans, pushing Jongin’s head away. His cock falls from Jongin’s mouth, twitching and red and _wet_. 

 

From there, it’s all a blur of finding their way to the bed, getting the lube and a condom, and messy kisses that distract them from getting to the main event. They slot their mouths together and tug at each other’s hair, press against each other and moan when their cocks touch. Lips swollen and bitten to perfection and chests flushed and heaving. It’s not how Jongin pictured it at all. Whenever he let himself slip up and have filthy thoughts about Sehun, he’d always pictured it rough and quick, but this is so much better. 

 

“Lay back. Spread your legs,” Jongin commands softly. 

 

Sehun obliges as Jongin squeezes out a generous amount of lube onto his first two fingers. Bringing his hand down, he spreads lube around Sehun’s hole, grinning when Sehun flinches and sighs at the contact. “Ah, sensitive…” Sehun tells him. So Jongin continues, fingers sliding over the pink slowly, teasing and winding Sehun up.  

 

“Fingers, Jongin, fingers.” 

 

“I was right about one thing,” Jongin laughs, grabbing for the lube once more. “You’re impatient.” 

 

“At certain times, yes. You’re being too sl— _oh_.” 

 

The first finger slips in with ease, but the second finger takes a bit more time, makes Sehun hiss at the slight stretch. Jongin takes it slow and easy, working Sehun open as the younger does his best to relax, moans escalating the more Jongin fingers him. He crooks his fingers, pumps them in and out, and repeats. By the time Sehun is begging Jongin to fuck him, he’s shaking and his cock is leaving an impressive mess on his stomach. 

 

“I fucking _knew_ —” Sehun laughs lazily, limp when Jongin pulls away to roll the condom down his length, “—that you were good in bed.” 

 

“Yeah?” Jongin hums. 

 

Sehun swallows, “Yeah. I dunno, you have that look, you know? It’s always the quiet ones. Always.” 

 

Jongin hovers over him and dips down to kiss him as he rubs the head of his dick between Sehun’s cheeks, continuing with his teasing just because he likes having Sehun desperate under him. He supposes ruining Sehun is something he’s always wanted, to have him pliant and gasping and not able to form words. Before he’d wanted to do it just to shut an arrogant asshole up, which is still a bit true, but now he just enjoys how Sehun looks and sounds and how needed he feels based on Sehun’s reactions. 

 

“Jesus,” Jongin mumbles. 

 

“What?” 

 

_You’re kind of beautiful_. 

 

“N-nothing,” Jongin blushes. “Ready?” 

 

“What do you think?” Sehun tightens his legs around Jongin’s waist and rolls his hips up. 

 

Jongin groans. Point made. 

 

Sehun curses when Jongin pushes in, and Jongin holds his breath until he bottoms out. Tight heat engulfs him, paralyzing him momentarily because if he dares move now, he’ll surely finish too soon. Sehun clenches around him and giggles at Jongin’s reaction, head hanging and his mouth slack. 

 

“Asshole,” Jongin mutters. 

 

“Payback for all the teasing.” 

 

Jongin rolls his eyes. Pushing himself up, he sits on his knees and fits his fingers against Sehun’s hips, rubbing his thumbs soothingly over the prominent bones there. The sound Sehun makes when Jongin moves is the best thing Jongin thinks he’s heard in awhile, loud and filthy and gets louder and filthier the more Jongin speeds up. 

 

Sehun grips onto Jongin’s wrist and shuts his eyes, focusing on the pleasure and the way Jongin groans behind his clenched teeth. He’s pliant when Jongin pulls his hips up to change the angle, and he goes completely limp when Jongin hits the right spot, his grip on Jongin’s wrists loosening as he gasps. Jongin takes note of it, seals the image away in his mind and continues fucking into him, slow and then fast, and Sehun clenches around him each time Jongin’s cock hits that spot again. 

 

“Fuck, Jongin. Wanna ride you, please,” Sehun whines. Nodding, Jongin guides them both into position, tugging Sehun up and then laying back so Sehun is straddling him. Like this, Jongin slides in just a bit deeper, and it makes Sehun moan and arch beautifully. He can feel Sehun’s legs shaking as he sets a pace, rolling his hips and then bouncing up and down, panting and whimpering when he sinks down. Jongin watches Sehun’s cock leak, precome sliding down onto his balls. He reaches up to wrap his hands around Sehun, spreading the precome around the tip and down before he begins jerking him. 

 

“Ah, fuck!” Sehun gasps, hips stilling. Strands of damn hair stick to his forehead and his face is flushed red. “I’m gonna—gonna cum,” he warns as he slowly starts moving. 

 

Jongin throbs inside of him, teetering the edge of his own orgasm. He plants his feet on the bed, grabs Sehun by the hips once more, and fucks up into him, blindly chasing both his own orgasm and Sehun’s. Sehun sobs into the crook of Jongin’s neck and it’s not long before he’s releasing onto Jongin’s stomach, twitching and his hold fluttering around Jongin’s cock. 

 

“Shit— _Sehun_ ,” Jongin comes into the condom, tense and silent and spent beyond belief. 

 

They’re gross and sticky, but Sehun kisses Jongin in the midst of the aftermath, licking into the older’s mouth and smiling when he pulls away. “We should shower,” he suggests. 

 

Jongin exhales deeply, “Give me a minute. I need to, like, recuperate.” 

 

“So dramatic,” Sehun sighs. 

 

“We all can’t recover as fast as you, Nicole.” 

 

Sehun snorts and smacks at Jongin’s chest. “You’re lame,” he says fondly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I knew you’d end up fucking him.” 

 

“Yep, and I’m gonna keep fucking him.” 

 

“And you have me to thank.”

 

“Kyungsoo hyung, you mean.” 

 

“How—”

 

“Sehun ratted you out ages ago. And if Kyungsoo hadn’t bribed you into getting me into doing this movie with his dick then I wouldn’t be fucking around with Sehun. Thank him for me.” 

 

“I hate you all.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  
  
  


When the confirmation of their relationship finally sees the light, Jongin and Sehun are perched up on the rooftop of Jongin’s apartment complex sharing wine straight from the bottle and pointing out constellations in the sky. They’re going to be bombed with millions of questions about their relationship on every platform of social media, but tonight their phones are off and forgotten, and Jongin is just thinking, trying to piece together how this came to be. He doesn’t think the universe brought them together, doesn’t think that it had anything to do with the way his view of Sehun changed, but he likes to think that the universe—literally and figuratively—is pretty damn happy that he and Sehun are together. 

 

Years of tiptoeing around each other, going along with this whole rivalry thing that the world pinned to them, and a whole boat load of denial. Jongin is thankful for Sehun in so many ways, even before he realized he was thankful for him. Sehun had made Jongin work harder in his career despite it being because he wanted to show Sehun up back then, and he’s learned more from Sehun than he has anyone else in his adult life. And he’s still learning every day.

 

“I think I figured out some form of free will,” Sehun says quietly. He nuzzles against Jongin and pulls the thin blanket up under his chin as Jongin sips idly on the wine. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah. Love.” 

 

Jongin lowers the bottle and looks over. “I don’t think I was destined to love you or anything, but I choose to continue loving you every day and for the past year it’s been one of the best decisions I’ll ever make.  I know you can’t control who your heart falls for, so, on one hand, love doesn’t seem like an act of free will, but with love, you’re faced with a lot of difficult decisions. Choosing to stay when things get a bit rough, choosing to be rational during arguments, choosing to do things you know will make your partner happy, and so on. So thank you for giving me a sliver of free will.” 

 

Jongin blinks away the wetness starting to cling to his lashes and kisses Sehun hard, whispers three words into his mouth before he pulls away. “Thank you,” closes his eyes and presses his forehead to Sehun’s, “for teaching me that giving people and new things a chance are so important. I love you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**[Breaking News]**

 

_ Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun to have a fall wedding next year! _


End file.
